Pokemon Trainer's journey: Red Blue and Green Chapter
by FoxyandMangle4ever
Summary: A young Pokémon Trainer from Pallet Town in the Kanto region named Red starts out on his courageous journey to become champion of the Kanto League. However he quickly learns that being a good Pokémon trainer is harder than it looks, especially with a stubborn rival and a cunning thief by your side. Will he be able to pull through? rated M for crass language and mild violence
1. Chapter 1 The Mysterious phantom Pokemon

_I do not own nor claim to own the Pokémon franchise or any of the characters used. Please don't sue me, I'm just some kid from middle-o'-nowhere Oregon._

* * *

 _Start New Game_

* * *

Red's POV

Hey there! my name is Red! I'm a Pokémon trainer living in Pallet Town in the Kanto Region! well...sorta. I don't have my pokedex, a starter, or anything like that, but I do have one Pokémon, a poliwhirl named Poli, but that's it. Still, around Pallet Town, I'm known as the best of the best when it comes to anything Pokémon related. Anyway, why don't we get to the start of my story? I know you're probably anxious to hear about it. It all started on a sunny day in Pallet town. I was on my way home, bragging to my friends about my awesome adventures as a Pokémon trainer.

Red: "Yeah, that guy didn't stand a chance against me and Poli!"

Sarah: "wow! that's awesome Red!"

Red: "I know! I know!"

Jacob: "you sure are a great trainer Red! you aren't as good as my big brother though"

I stopped in my tracks when I heard that, glaring daggers at him.

Red: "excuse me!? I'm probably 10 times better than him!"

Jacob: "no way man! my big bro has 6 fully evolved Pokémon on his team! he's won 156 battles so far!"

Red: "156!?"

Jacob: "yep! and he says he owes it all to that professor oak guy!"

Sarah: "maybe you should go visit him Red! with your skills a couple lessons from him could make you into a Pokémon champion!"

As much as I hated to admit it, that did sound pretty cool to me. I didn't know everything about Pokémon, so getting some lessons from someone who spent their whole life around them could be a good idea. However I had a reputation as a tough guy to keep us, so I had to act like I wasn't interested. I scoffed and shrugged, with a smug look on my face.

Red: "Nah! that ol' cook probably couldn't teach me anythin' I didn't know"

Jacob: "if you say so. See ya Red!"

Red: "see ya tomorrow"

With that, Jacob and Sarah left. I kept walking towards my home, just past a small forest on the outskirts of Pallet Town. As I walked I began to think about weather or not I should go see Professor Oak. _Yeah, I'm pretty strong on my own,_ I thought, _but I still have a lot to learn, and I've only really won every match I'm in because my opponents are newbs. I could stand to learn a few things_. As I walked I decided to take out the poke ball holding my partner Pokémon, holding it up to the now setting sun so I could see the outline of Poli inside. Doing this usually helped me think. Unfortunately this distracted me enough for me to walk face first into someone, causing me to fall back on my ass.

Red: "oof!"

?: "hey! watch it kid!"

I looked up quickly to see who I bumped into. Standing in front of me were 3 scrawny looking thugs with dark unkempt hair, and black uniforms with a red "R" on them. These looked like the type of thugs who'd whack your whole family just for looking at them funny, so I was a bit nervous.

Red: "S-sorry sir! won't happen again!"

?: "it better not! stupid kid!"

with that the 3 men started to walk away. As they did I got up and dusted myself off, counting my lucky stars that they had let it go. Then I noticed the pokeballs on their belts. _They must be Pokémon trainers!_ , I thought to myself. I decided to follow them to see what they were up to. I ended up following them to the West Wood, just outside Pallet Town. Hiding behind a bush I listened in to what they were saying.

?: "THE PHANTOM POKEMON MUST BE HERE! FAN OUT AND SEARCH EVERY BLADE OF GRASS UNTIL YOU FIND IT! WE WILL NOT RETURN TO THE BOSS EMPTY HANDED!"

 _Phantom Pokémon? That sounds rare! I bet I could catch it before these crooks!_ I thought to myself. As the 3 of them left I got up and went in the opposite direction. I began searching around the forest, marking my path as I went. Unfortunately I couldn't find anything I hadn't seen before. Some bug types, a Pidgey, A couple Pikachu, and that was it. I was just about to give up and go home when I suddenly heard something that caught my attention.

?: "THERE IT IS!"

Hearing this I looked over towards the source. Standing there was a spiky haired kid in a blue shirt with a squirtle facing off against a strange pink glowing Pokémon I had never seen before. Jumping behind a bush I watch what was going on quietly. The Pokémon trainer looked determined, and ready to fight. Like he had something to prove. My heart was beating out of my chest with anticipation as a heavy silence fell over the area. Suddenly, the trainer spoke, breaking the silence.

Trainer: "SQUIRTLE! ATTACK! NOW!"

The Squirtle charged at the Pokémon at full speed. The 2 began clashing, and throwing attacks back and forth. bubbles, lightning, fire and water flew everywhere around the small area as the 2 Pokémon brawled. It was the most intense thing I've ever seen. the Pokémon went at it like wild animals, but the mystery Pokémon seemed to have Squirtle on the ropes the whole time. Still I couldn't help but cheer Squirtle on in my head as the fight went on. _Go Squirtle go!_ I thought. The fight raged on for a while until Squirtle was thrown out of the ball of lightning water and fire, landing on the ground in a battle stance panting like he just won a 10k marathon. To my disappointment the Trainer held up a pokeball and spoke again.

Trainer: "Enough Squirtle! come back"

A red beam sucked the squirtle back into the pokeball. The Trainer reattached the pokeball to his belt and started to walk away. _HE'S JUST GIVING UP!?_ I thought to myself. In anger I ran over to the trainer and blocked his path, about ready to punch him in the face.

Red: "you're just going to give up!? you almost had it!"

Trainer: "huh?"

Red: "let me show you how it's done!"

Pushing past the Trainer I stepped up in front of the mysterious Pokémon. Full of confidence and determination I grabbed the ball holding my partner and turned my baseball cap around. The Pokémon floated there with it's head tilted in confusion. deciding to perform my signature pokeball throw (a combination of techniques used by my 2 favorite professional Pokémon trainers), I threw the pokeball in the air, then in one fluid movement, caught it mid fall and threw it forward.

Red: "Go! Poli!"

mystery Pokémon: "myu?"

The Pokeball hit the ground and my faithful partner popped out, charging at the mystery Pokémon without missing a beat. However before he could even get a shot in the mystery Pokémon used an attack that sent Poli flying backwards into a tree behind me. It took a second for what just happened to register in my mind, but When it did I was shocked. As the mystery Pokémon flew off I ran over to my knocked out partner and started shaking him to wake him up.

Red: "P-Poli!? Are you okay!? come on, wake up!"

Trainer: "are you blind? didn't you see what was going on there kid? I knew there was a power difference going in. When I saw my Squirtle couldn't handle it, I stopped the fight so it wouldn't get pumled!"

Red: "you mean...I really lost...?"

Trainer: "know your limitations kid, or else you'll only beat yourself"

As the trainer walked away, I sat there, in shock, holding my knocked out partner. _I can't believe it..._ I thought myself. _How could I lose to such a small Pokémon?._ This wasn't my first loss, but I'd never lost to a wild Pokémon before. I was stunned, shocked even. So shocked that I hardly even noticed it when the thugs from earlier came charging towards me.

Thug1: "HEY! KID! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!? WHY IS THE FIELD ALL BURNED UP HERE!?"

Red: "..."

Thug1: "WELL!? ANSWER ME WORM! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Thug2: "Ignore him! The **Mew** is all that matters. C'mon, it still may be around here"

Thug3: "I hope so. The boss is gonna put me on clean up if I screw up again"

Thug2: "shut up Paul, no one cares"

And with that the 3 thugs left. Eventually I called back Poli and took him to the pokecenter to get healed up. As I walked towards home with my head hung I passed by Professor oak's lab. Noticing it I stopped and looked at it. _So that's ol' Professor Oak's place huh?_ I took the pokeball holding Poli in it off my belt and held it up to the light again as I contemplated going in. _They say he's a mean ol' geezer, so I always kept away from this place..._ I thought to myself. _But...I lost pretty badly today...and it's not like I'm going to become that good a trainer on my own...I guess it wouldn't hurt to pay him a visit._ Putting the Pokeball back on my belt I sighed and walked toward the lab. I was a little nervous because I heard Professor oak was really grumpy and hostile. Taking a deep breath I reached for the doorbell trembling. With a grimace I lightly pressed down on the button, really hoping I wasn't catching him in a bad mood.

*BZZZZZZZZZZZ*

* * *

 _Saving Game. Please Wait..._

 _Game Saved!_

* * *

Hey guys! I hoped you liked the first chapter of my Pokémon fanfiction! If so get ready for a lot of these because I'm planning to do a series of these going at least up to Sun & Moon.

And yes I know I borrowed a lot from Pokémon Adventures/Special in this chapter! 1. It's called a homage 2. I didn't have a lot to work with, in the games you just walk into a patch of grass, and 3. I'm going to try to make it more original in future chapters, so shut up!

Anyway if you liked this chapter be sure to favorite and follow and leave a review because I'd really like some feedback! See you later guys!


	2. Chapter 2 The Journey begins!

_Continue:_

 _Pallet Town_

 _Player Red_

 _Time 01:00_

 _Badges 0_

 _Pokedex 1/151_

* * *

Red POV

*BZZZZZZZ*

I stood in front of the door waiting for someone to answer. After a couple minutes I rang the doorbell a second time and once again waited. No answer.

Red: "hello? anyone home?"

This time I decided to knock on the door. That's when I realized the door had been open the whole time. I pushed the door open slowly and walked in. The lights were off, so it was clear no one was home. I flicked the lights on and looked around me. It was a small lab full of equipment meant for capturing and studying Pokémon, as well as shelves full of Pokeballs. 2 Pokeballs caught my attention particularly because they had a fire and leaf symbol above the button respectively. Picking one up and holding it up to the light I saw the outline of a small lizard like Pokémon with fire on it's tail inside. _That's a Charmander!_ I thought to myself. _I've never seen one of those before! it must be really rare!_ Picking up the other pokeball I saw a small 4 legged Pokémon with a plant growing out of it's back. _And a Bulbasaur too! Professor oak has some cool Pokémon!_ As I was putting them back the door behind me swung open and Professor Oak barged in.

Professor Oak: "HEY! STOP! POKEMON THEIF!"

Red: "GAH!"

Startled I tripped and fell backwards towards the shelf. Luckily I managed to catch myself, but not before accidentally knocking a bunch of the pokeballs onto the floor with my arm. As they hit the floor the pokeballs snapped open, releasing 10 Pokémon including the 2 starters. Before either of us knew what was happening the Pokémon rushed past us and out the door. I tried to grab a couple but before I could I was grabbed by Professor Oak.

Red: "WAH!"

Prof. Oak: "YOU LITTLE PUNK! WHO ARE YOU!? HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

Red: "p-please sir! I'm not a Pokémon thief! I swear! I came here to look for you! I'm a Pokémon trainer!"

Prof. Oak: "oh a Pokémon trainer huh? what's your name kid?"

Red: "Red sir!"

Prof. Oak: "Red...?"

Professor Oak seemed to realize something. He quickly stood up, letting go of my vest and rubbing the back of his head.

Prof. Oak: "oh Red! you're Desirae's kid! I thought you looked familiar! Sorry for the misunderstanding!"

breathing a sigh of relief I stood up and dusted myself off.

Red: "it's fine sir. It could happen to anyone. Wait how do you know my-"

Before I could finish my sentence Professor Oak snapped back to being hostile, standing over me with an intimidating glare.

Prof. Oak: "But that still doesn't excuse you for letting my Pokémon go!"

Red: "I-I'm sorry sir! It was an accident! Really! How can I make up for it?"

Prof. Oak: "I guess you could help me get them back"

Red: "alright! I'll do my best sir!"

With that we picked up their pokeballs, and some gadgets Professor Oak used for tracking tagged Pokémon, and set out to find his Pokémon. This task was actually surprisingly easy. We found his Meowth hassling some bug types in the West wood. Next we found his Pidgey and Spearow in a tree fighting over a worm. We found his Cubone near the Pallet Town pokecenter, his Psyduck and Magikarp at the pool, and his Tauros and Eevee behind the lab. Although we did have some trouble catching Tauros. Then we found Bulbasaur eating berries in the west wood. Finally there was Charmander who we ended up having the most trouble catching. We ended up tracking it down to the Viridian city gym. Since the Gym Leader was away we were able to get inside rather easily. We found Charmander cowering in a corner about to be attacked by a Machamp. Realizing it was about to get itself killed I started to jump in when I was stopped by Professor Oak.

Prof. Oak: "DON'T! stay here! that thing is dangerous!"

Red: "but Charmander is gonna get killed! We need to help it!"

Prof. Oak: "How exactly?"

I began frantically looking for a way to help Charmander out. I thought about hitting the Machamp over the head with something, but that would probably just piss it off. Tackling it myself came to mind, but it would probably brake every bone I have. Then suddenly noticed the flame on Charmander's tail and got an idea.

Red: "CHARMANDER!"

Charmander: "Char?"

Red: "TRY SWINGING YOUR TAIL AT IT! THE FIRE MAY SCARE IT OFF!"

Charmander gave me a thumbs up. He then began swinging it's tail violently at the Machamp. The fire, which seemed to be getting more intense. seemed to frighten it, making the fighting type back up. Suddenly, to the surprise of Oak and I, the fire turned a brilliant white. In one fluid movement the Charmander swung its tail all the way around in a circle, launching embers which made a fire circle around the fighting type, which quickly grew into a vortex of fire. The Machamp was panicking and trying to get out of the vortex.

Prof. Oak: "That's Fire Spin! Charmander isn't supposed to know that move yet!"

The Charmander quickly raced over and hid behind us. Realizing now was my chance I grabbed the pokeball holding Poli.

Red: "looks like he can't stand the heat! come out and give him a hand Poli!"

I threw the pokeball and my partner popped out. Targeting the Machamp Poli used Water gun on it. The water beam hit Machamp in the face and sent it flying backwards into a wall. He then put the fire vortex out. Realizing the Machamp was out cold we began celebrating with the Charmander, even doing our signature "v for victory" pose. After the quick celebration we headed back to Oak's lab and put the pokeballs back where they were.

Prof. Oak: "good job Red! I really can't thank you enough!"

Red: "it was nothin' sir! really!"

Prof. Oak: "Well, I do feel like I need to thank you! And I think I know how!"

Red: "huh?"

Prof. Oak: "have you heard of the Pokémon league Red?"

Red: "of course! who hasn't?"

Prof. Oak: "well, if you want to become champion, you need to beat the Pokémon league! and if you want to enter the Pokémon League you need to beat the 8 gym leaders of Kanto, and I think you've got what it takes Red. But you'll need these"

Professor Oak gave me a case for the 8 badges of Kanto, as well as 4 pokeballs.

Red: "w-wait. Does this mean-"

Prof. Oak: "yep! From here on out Red, you're an official Pokémon league recognized trainer!"

Hearing this my face lit up and I began jumping for joy.

Red: "YES! I'm a Pokémon trainer! I'm an actual Pokémon trainer! This is the best day of my life!"

Prof. Oak: "congratulations Red! you're going to go far kid! oh, and I'd like you to take Charmander as well! I'm sure he'll help you a lot"

Professor Oak handed me the pokeball holding Charmander. I took it and attached the pokeball to my belt. I then ran to the door ready to begin my Pokémon Journey.

Red: "thanks a lot sir! I won't let you down! I promise!"

Prof. Oak: "Red wait! It's getting dark! you should go home and get some sleep before you take off"

Red: "oh right. Thanks!"

I ran home as fast as I could, greeting my mom at the door with a hug. During dinner I told mom all about what happened and that I was ready to start my Pokémon journey. After talking it through with her, crying about it with her a little bit, and making sure she knew I'd be okay, I ran upstairs and began packing everything I'd need for my journey that I owned, including a potion, 5 outfits, my pajamas, my toothbrush and toothpaste, and my lucky coin. After that I sent out my new Charmander, grabbed a notepad, and started getting to know it and welcoming it to the team.

Red: "alright, looks like we're good here Charmander. Just have to come up with a nickname for you"

Charmander: "Charchar?"

Red: "lets see...Flame? no that's stupid...Phoenix? eh...maybe if you were part flying...Chara? nah, sounds too violent...Wait I've got it! Chari!"

Chari: "Char?"

Red: "Chari was the name of a Charmander owned by my father's mentor! Chari was an amazing Pokémon and it was respected across the region! calling you that will bring you a lot of respect!"

Chari: "Char! Charmander!"

Red: "Chari it is! welcome to the team buddy!

* * *

-/meanwhile/-

Normal POV

Prof. Oak: "there! my Pokémon encyclopedia is done! I just gotta hook it up to the scanner!"

Professor Oak had spent the last couple hours working on a machine to hold the information he had gathered on Pokémon in his research. He had just finished it and was about to hook it up to a scanner so it could scan Pokémon to access it's information. Unfortunately he had been working so hard he hadn't noticed someone sneaking into the lab and watching him. As the mysterious person watched Professor Oak hooked the 3rd one of these machines to its scanner and put it in a pink plastic shell. With the 3rd of these done he placed it with the other 2 before yawning, stretching, and getting up to leave.

Prof. Oak: "that should do it for today. I'll give these to Red and Blue in the morning"

As Professor Oak left he grabbed his jacket and hat. He left, turning the light out and closing the door as he did. A couple moments passed then the mysterious person came down from her hiding place on the ceiling with her Jigglypuff and her Ditto. She was a girl about Red's age with long brown hair that's spiky in the front wearing a black dress and boots and white gloves. She flicked on the lights giggling as she does. _Stupid old cook didn't even hear me!_ She thought to herself. _He's got so much stuff here, I'm sure he wont notice if some of it goes missing._ Taking a white bag she began shoving things she liked into it. Then she found the thing he was working on, a pokedex, and the pokeball for the last available starter.

?: "oooh! these could be useful! I have always wanted to see what being a Pokémon trainer is like!"

Grabbing the pokedex and 3 empty pokeballs she shoveled them into her bag. She then grabbed the pokeball holding Bulbasaur and added it to the ones on her belt. She then threw the bag over her shoulder. Calling her Pokémon older she began to leave, whistling as she did.

?: "come along you two! we've got a lot of work to do! next stop is the Pewter City museum!"

* * *

Would you like to save your adventure so far?

Save data already exist. Is it ok to override this?

Saving...

Game saved!

* * *

Pokémon Trainer Profile: **Red**

 **title: Pokémon trainer**

 **badges: 0/8**

Despite Acting Arrogant, Red is in fact a Pokémon trainer with a heart of gold! He holds the lives of his friends and Pokémon above his own and will risk his life to save them if he doesn't see a better option. Red looks up to his dad and has dreams of becoming the best Pokémon trainer in Kanto like his dad once was, but he has a long way to go. Still, through his determination and the help of his Pokémon, he may just might be able to make it.

Pokémon:

Poliwhirl/Poli Lvl.10

Poli was given to Red when he was very young by his father. Through his amazing bond with Red and determination, it was able to evolve early and learn Water Gun at level 10. Though he isn't as strong as most Poliwhirl, he is smart and crafty and able to win using more than just pure strength alone. He's a great partner and friend to Red and is ready to do anything to help his friend make it to the top.

Charmander/Chari Level 5

The newest member of Red's growing Pokémon team. Chari isn't as strong as Poli, but it seems smart enough to get moves down faster than other Charmander, as it already knows the move fire spin. Having a smart Pokémon with powerful fire attacks should be a great asset for Red's team. Weather he'll be able to see Red through to the end or weather it's as loyal as Poli, is yet to be seen, so keep reading to find out!

* * *

Hey guys! I hoped you liked this chapter! And yeah, I know this was a lot like a chapter of Pokémon adventures again, but again I didn't have a lot to work with. The next chapter is gonna be all/mostly me! I promise! I'm also going to stop apologizing if this happens again.

Anyway, if you liked this chapter please feel free to favorite and review because I'm insecure and need people to like me to feel good about myself. (Nah JK, I just like feedback)

see ya later guys!


	3. Chapter 3 Red vs Blue!

Wait so I still have to get to the end of this one, make 6 chapters for the other generations, make chapters for Yellow, Crystal, Emerald, FR/LG, Platinum, HG/SS, B2/W2, Z (yeah I'm gonna make a Z chapter, deal with it) and OR/AS, and possibly make more if I feel like it?...I did not think this out very well.

oh well, ya win some you lose some. Oh also, I'm starting a new post chapter segment called "Trainer-Mail corner" to go along with "Pokémon Trainer profile". In this segment you'll be able to ask the main characters questions about them or Pokémon training in general. If you have a question for the segment leave a review that says "dear character..." followed by your question (switch character out for the character you're asking a question).

* * *

 _Continue:_

 _Viridian City_

 _Player: Red_

 _Time: 2:00_

 _Badges 0_

 _Pokedex: 2/151_

* * *

Red POV

Once I woke up, had breakfast, got dressed and said goodbye to my mom (I didn't cry!), I ran out to Route 1 with Poli and Chari. On our way to the nearest city, Viridian, we decided to train and try to catch some Pokémon. Unfortunately we weren't able to catch anything and in fact we ended up getting attacked by a flock of Spearow. Luckily I managed to scare them off by throwing rocks at them instead of running like an idiot. Seriously, what kinda idiot runs from Spearow? especially the low level ones on route 1? Anyway eventually we made it to Viridian city. After going to the pokecenter to heal up we headed to the Viridian city gym to challenge the gym leader...only to find out no one was home. With nothing else to do we headed over to the pokemart to stalk up on supplies.

Cashier: "what 'cha need kid?"

Red: "um...lets see...I'll take 5 pokeballs, 3 potions and a burn heal"

Cashier: "got it. You a new Pokémon trainer kid?"

Red: "yep! I just got Chari here from professor Oak yesterday!"

Cashier: "Professor Oak huh? oh that reminds me. Do you think you could deliver a package to 'em for me?"

The Cashier handed me the items I asked for and a small package addressed to Professor Oak. I shoved them into my backpack and paid for the items.

Red: "it's a little bit out of my way, but I guess I could"

Cashier: "thanks kid! I owe ya one!"

With that I left the pokemart with Chari and Poli. I quickly headed back to Pallet Town, taking the less grassy path. When I made it to Pallet Town I headed back to Professor Oak's lab to deliver the package. When I got there the door was open again so I opened it, only to find the place looking like it was ransacked and Professor Oak sweeping up looking really angry. As I looked around I noticed that multiple things around the lab were missing, including the pokeball holding Bulbasaur.

Red: "Professor?"

Prof. Oak: "eh? oh hey Red!"

Red: "what happened here?"

Prof. Oak: "some punks broke in here and ransacked the place! They even took some of my stuff!"

Red: "oh no! that's horrible!"

Prof. Oak: "nah, it's fine. Except for the Bulbasaur they didn't take anything I can't replace. Anyway, what brings ya around here Red?"

Red: "I have a package for you from the pokemart"

Prof. Oak: "ah yes! I was wondering when that would get here! oh that reminds me, I have something I wanted to give you Red!"

Taking the Package, Professor went over to his work desk and put the package down. He then grabbed something and handed it to me. Looking at it, it was a red rectangular box shaped thing with a blue gem on top, 3 tiny lights next to that reminiscent of a traffic light, and a hinged lid with a latch and a triangular release button. Pressing the release button the lid flipped opened and a _ding_ sound played. The inside had a lot of buttons and lights, a D-pad, and a black screen surrounded by a metallic box. Intrigued, I pressed a button on it, which seemed to turn it on. The screen lit up and displayed scrolling pictures of Pokémon as a voice played from the speaker. _"Greetings Pokémon Trainer RED..."_ , the voice coming from the speaker said. _"I am Dexter, your league official Pokedex and Pokémon Journey personal assistant! I am here to serve as your personal official Pokémon encyclopedia, giving you any information you may need on any Pokémon native to the Kanto region. I will also serve as your personal assistant, answering any Pokémon related information you may need on your journey! It's nice to meet you!"_.

Red: "whoa! This is awesome Professor Oak! did you make this yourself?"

Prof. Oak: "sure did! I had 2 more but those punks stole one and I gave the other to my grandson"

Red: "that's awesome! oh by the way, you never told me how you know my-"

Before I could finish asking my question the professor started shoving me out the door.

Prof. Oak: "well, I've got a lot to do and you should really get going so I'll see you Red!"

Red: "wait I-"

Professor Oak shoved me out the door and slammed it. Shrugging I headed back out to route 1 to train for a while. While there I saw another Pokémon trainer there. Thinking they might wanna have a battle I went up to them. Then I realized it was the very same trainer I saw fighting the mysterious Pokémon yesterday.

Red: "oh hey! It's you!"

Trainer: "hmm? oh, you're that kid from the west wood. What do you want kid?"

Red: "I wanted to know if you'd like to have a Pokémon battle"

Trainer: "with you? yeah right! sorry kid, I'm looking for more challenging opponents"

Red: "what, afraid you'll lose to a newbie trainer?"

Trainer: "ha! keep dreaming! you're looking at the future champion kid!"

Red: "you'll have to take that title when I step down! I'm gonna be the champion of Kanto!"

Blue paused and looked at me for a second with a dumbfounded look, as if I had just said the most confusing thing he'd ever heard. He then burst out laughing uncontrollably, which kinda pissed me off.

Trainer: "you!? The Pokémon champion!? You've gotta be kidding me kid!"

Red: "oh yeah, and you have a better chance than me? I could beat you down any time dude!"

Trainer: "first of all, my name is Blue! second, and pay attention here, I could beat you down any time any day!"

Red: "oh yeah!?"

As I said this I got up in his face with a smug look to intimidate him. As he replied he did the same.

Blue: "yeah!"

Red: "then prove it!"

Growling we both dashed backwards giving us just enough space for a Pokémon battle. Blue sent out his Squirtle while I sent out Chari. I Quickly told Chari to use scratch and the Pokémon charged forward, slashing at the Squirrel-Turtle with it's claws. Unfortunately the blue Pokémon moved out of the way just in time and tackled Chari. Chari through the Squirtle off and stumbled to it's feet. He then attempted to scratch the enemy Pokémon again and again. Each time it missed or it's enemy moved out of the way just before it could. After a couple more times Squirtle blasted Chari back with a bubble attack to the face, sending it flying back towards me. I was worried about my Charmander but was relieved when I saw it stumble to it's feet.

Red: "You ok buddy?"

Chari: "Char!"

Red: "alright! Use fire spin!"

Chari charged forward. The Squirtle was about to attack with tackle again but Chari whacked it away with it's tail before using fire spin to create a fire vortex around it. Chari then dashed back to my side away from the fire.

Red: "good job Chari!"

Blue: "Fire spin huh? Pretty strong move for such a low level Charmander! won't help you much though! Squirtle, water-gun!"

Chari was hit with a water-gun, this time knocking him out. As Blue laughed I angrily called Chari Back and sent out Poli. After looking at for a sec he pulled out a Pokedex and scanned Poli. It was at this point that I noticed the similarities between him and Professor Oak and realized I must be battling none other than Blue Oak, Professor Oak's grandson and the only other good Pokémon trainer in Pallet Town. Not sure how I missed that one, but hey, no one's perfect. Anyway, After listening to his Pokedex he shoved it back into his pocket and called his Squirtle back. Fishing another pokeball out of his bag he threw it out. The Pokeball popped open and a small, dog like, tan and white Pokémon came out. Not knowing what it was, I pulled out my Pokedex and scanned it. After loading for a second Dexter said, _"Eevee, the Evolution Pokémon. Type: Normal. Its genetic code is irregular. It may mutate if it is exposed to radiation from element stones"_.

Red: "you're going to try to beat me with that?!"

Blue: "Eevee is stronger than it looks! You'll see! Eevee use Bide!"

Red: "Poli! Water-gun!"

Poli used Water-gun on the Eevee, kicking up a large cloud of dust around it as it impacted. I fully expected it to be down for the count, but when the dust cleared the Eevee was still standing, looking a little hurt but still standing, and with a strange red glow surrounding it. I was confused by this but shrugged it off, ordering Poli to hit it with a water-gun again. Once again Eevee came out of it damaged but still standing, with the red glow now seeming deeper in color and more powerful. I was astonished to see this.

Red: "how did it-"

Blue: "My Eevee may be small, but it knows how to take a hit! and how to dish it out too! NOW EEVEE!"

Before I could react the red glow formed into a ball of energy at its mouth, and with one cry from the small Pokémon, a beam of energy twice as strong as Poli's attacks, which hit Poli and sent him flying back into a tree. I was taken aback by the strength of the attack, but thankfully Poli was able to stumble back to it's feet. Poli then tried to hit Eevee with a barrage of Water-gun attacks, but it was no use. Eevee ran at Poli dodging each attack with ease. Eevee then tackled Poli to the ground and bit Poli, causing it to yell in pain. Poli threw the Pokémon off and hit it with a water-gun. Eevee, though stunned for a sec, shook the water off and tackled Poli once again, this time slamming Poli into a tree and knocking it out. I couldn't believe it, I had lost! Crestfallen, I called Poli back as Blue began to laugh.

Blue: "WHAT A JOKE! You should go back to Pallet Town kid, you'll get hurt out here!"

With that Blue called his Eevee back and left, laughing at me uncontrollably.

* * *

Red: "Stupid! I'm so STUPID!"

After my battle with Blue I had made my way to Viridian city and healed my Pokémon before going over to a lake nearby. Currently I was hitting my head against a tree, beating myself up for losing. I couldn't believe I lost to such weak Pokémon after years of training! It was embarrassing to say the least.

Red: "I'm such an idiot!"

?: "that isn't why you lost"

I turned around, startled to hear someone's voice when I thought I was alone. Standing behind me was a man with tan skin, brown hair, and squinty eyes, who stood with a type of authority while still seeming like a down to earth person.

Red: "who are-"

?: "not important. The important thing is that you lost because the boy who used Squirtle was a lot more experienced. He knew a lot more about battling"

Red: "what do you mean?"

?: "in a Pokémon battle, you can't just attack and attack. Against a stronger opponent, that won't get you anywhere. You need to use stat moves to bring down the stats of your opponent's Pokémon and bring up your Pokémon's stats"

Red: "I see...but that move Eevee used-"

?: "that was bide. The user takes 2 attacks and bounces back the damage it took at the opponent. But you can get around it by using stat moves or switching out to avoid attacks. You aren't stupid kid, you just need to step up your game, get stronger, and strategize better. But there's one more thing you need. You need to become stronger and grow a stronger bond with your Pokémon. A Pokémon is only as strong as it's trainer and the friendship between them"

Red: "I see..."

Thinking back I realized I had been ignoring how my Pokémon felt and just using brute force to get through battles. Despite being partners with Poli I was treating him more like a tool than a friend, and the same could be said for Chari. I had been a real jerk lately.

?: "I want to know something about you. What do your Pokémon mean to you? Are they pets, partners, friends, or tools?"

Red: "well-"

?: "don't. I want you to take the time to bond with your Pokémon and become a better trainer, then answer"

Red: "how can I become a better trainer?"

?: "you should challenge the 8 gym leaders of Kanto. They're very strong trainers, and know a lot about battling. A challenging battle would be a great way to bon with your Pokémon"

Red: "I see...where's the first gym?"

?: "Pewter city. Right through that forest over there"

I looked over towards where he was pointing. There was a lush green forest with trees and plants, with a boxy checkpoint at the entrance. Turning back towards him I nodded and gave a determined look.

Red: "alright. Thanks for the advice sir"

?: "no problem. Good luck"

With that, we both went our separate ways. As I walked I thought about how I could bond with my Pokémon. I had a long road ahead and a lot of training to do, so I needed myself and them to be at our best. I knew I had to be more understanding and care a lot more about how my Pokémon felt, but I didn't know much else I could do. Still I knew I was going to do it. I was going to become friends with all of the Pokémon I caught, no matter what, right down to the end. After all, if I'm destined for greatness, I'll need some help along the way. Taking Poli's pokeball out I once again held it up to the light and looked at the shadow of the Pokémon inside, remembering all of the good times I'd had with Poli since my dad gave him to me.

Red: "I promise Poli, I'm gonna become a better trainer. You and I are gonna make it to the top together, as a team"

* * *

Saving...

Game Saved!

* * *

Hope you guys liked this chapter! Be sure to leave a review and favorite and follow if you like this fanfic! Also, be sure to leave some questions for the new segment "Trainer-mail corner"!

Also for the followers of mine who are just here for FNAF, I have some good news! FNAF dare series is coming back! I'm working on the next chapter now but I can't give a release date yet. It'll probably be out soon though...probably.

see ya guys later.


	4. Chapter 4 the pokenappers!

_Continue:_

 _Viridian forest_

 _Player: Red_

 _Time: 3:00_

 _Badges 0_

 _Pokedex: 2/151_

* * *

Red POV

I was walking through Viridian Forest with Chari and Poli at my side. I had heard there were some strong bug types in the forest so I decided it was best to have them out and at the ready in case I get attacked. Also they seemed to like being outside their Pokeballs. As we walked we took our time, taking in the scenery of the forest. It was beautiful. To think I lived 2 towns away and could've gone my whole life without seeing this. The light flooded the forest, reflected by the dew in the grass and on the leafs of the trees and plants, giving a pleasant, peaceful scene. As I walked I couldn't help but hum a tune, enjoying the scenery as I went along. However, as I walked, I felt a rain drop...and then another...and then even more. It began raining soon after. quickly grabbing my Pokémon I ducked into a tree hollow, out of the rain.

Red: "well, guess that puts a damper on our plans for today"

Chari: *sadly* "Charmander char..."

Just then I heard something in the bushes near me rustle around. Looking over I saw a baby Kangaskhan hiding from the rain under a large, but not quite large enough, leaf. I had never seen a baby Kangaskhan outside it's mother's pouch before. The poor thing looked cold and was shivering. I extended my arm to invite it into the hollow, but that seemed to scare it as it flinched.

Red: "don't be afraid little guy! come sit with us, it's a lot less wet in here!"

I gave it a smile and kept my arms out stretched. The baby Kangaskhan then ran towards me into my arms. I held him close out of the rain with Chari and Poli. It felt like forever but the rain eventually stopped. Carrying the baby Kangaskhan I climbed out of the tree hollow with Poli and Chari.

Red: "finally! I thought that rain would never stop!"

baby Kangaskhan: "khan!"

Red: "hmm?"

Looking down I saw the Kangaskhan baby holding it's stomach, looking hungry. Feeling bad for the little guy I began looking around for something the little guy could eat. I found some blue berries, an apple, and some other edible things and gave them to the baby Kangaskhan. The baby Pokémon began eating and I sat next to it watching it eat. While I waited for it to finish eating I decided to take out my pokedex and scan it, since I didn't know much about the species. Flipping open my Pokedex I pointed it at the baby Kangaskhan and hit the scan button. After loading for a second Dexter said, _"Kangaskhan, the parent Pokémon! Type: Normal._ _The infant rarely ventures out of its mother's protective pouch until it is 3 years old"_. This was weird. I had seen baby Kangaskhan in the west wood near Pallet Town, and I could tell by looks alone that this one was at least younger than 3 years.

Red: "hey, where's your mom little guy?"

baby Kangaskhan: "Kangas?"

The baby Pokémon suddenly looked like it had remembered something it forgot. Frantically grabbing my hand it dragged me in one direction, not letting go so I had to go with it. With no clue what was going on I shrugged and followed, just as my Pokémon did a second later. The baby Pokémon lead me to a clearing and hid behind a bush, pulling me behind it as well. Curiously I looked over the bush at the clearing. In the clearing was a large aircraft with 100 cages lined up in front of it in rows of 10. Some of the cages had Pokémon in them, some had a lot of Pokémon in them, and some had none. All of the Pokémon looked miserable, some trying to break out and some were fearing for their live. In one cage was a Kangaskhan with an empty pouch, who I assumed was the baby Pokémon's mother. Also there were very familiar people in black uniforms with red R's on them walking around the cages. These guys had obviously captured these Pokémon and were planning to take them somewhere. Shocked and disgusted I ducked behind the bush, growling under my breath and shaking my fist.

Red: "those thugs! how dare they treat those Pokémon like that! We need to do something about this!"

Baby Kangaskhan: "Kanga!"

Red: "but...if we attack them head on we'll risk hurting the Pokémon in the cages. and if go for a sneak attack they may see us, and I don't know if any of them are armed or not"

Chari: *scratching his head* "char..."

Red: "there's not much we can do...except...Poli! climb that tree and see if you can get a clear shot at the aircraft's propeller. If you can use water-gun on it it'll rust and they won't be able to leave"

Poli: "Whirl!"

Poli nodded and saluted like a soldier. He then ran up to the tree, made sure no one was looking, and then climbed up to the tallest branch he could get to. Once he found a clear shot at the propellers, he looked down and waited. While the thugs were distracted he used water gun on the propeller, cutting it short so it wouldn't attract much attention. As I expected the water attack seemed to cause the metallic propeller blades to rust to the point of becoming immobile, and luckily none of the thugs seemed to notice. Poli jumped down and quickly hid behind the bush next to me. Proud of his good work I gave him a high five.

Red: "nice job buddy. Now to formulate a plan. Let's look at what we know. We can't attack directly or we may hurt the Pokémon in the cages..."

Chari: "mander..."

Red: "and a sneak attack would be too dangerous"

Poli: "whirl..."

Red: "so what can we do?"

I rubbed my chin and sat there trying to formulate a plan. While also thinking, Poli started rolling a rock back and forth, Chari swung his tail back and forth, and the baby Kangaskhan...well it was mostly just looking at it's mother worried. A number ideas popped into my head that I immediately shot down, such as having Poli take them out one by one like a ninja, or having Chari use fire-spin on the whole clearing. Nothing I thought up seemed like it could work, and worse yet, I felt like we may be running out of time before they found us. Just then Chari seemed to get an idea. He pulled my shirt to get my attention and grabbed my pokedex. After searching through it he opened a file and held it up. _"Charizard, the flame Pokémon and the final evolution stage in the Charmander line! Type: Fire Flying! Spits fire that is hot enough to melt boulders. Known to cause forest fires unintentionally."_.

Red: "Charizard? looks pretty tough, but we don't have one with us. how will that help Chari?"

Chari looked around and grabbed a bunch of sticks and a couple large leafs. He then grabbed a flashlight and some rope from my backpack. I looked down at him confused, but then I realized what he was doing.

Red: "oooooh! I getcha! good plan Chari!"

Chari: "Char! Charmander!"

Grabbing the things my Pokémon Gathered I wrapped the rope around Chari's wrists, torso, and head. I attached two smaller twigs to either side of his head, tied branches that went off in 3 directions to his wrists, and tied the 2 leafs to his back. pulling him behind a tree I put the flashlight down, turned it on, and messed with the twigs branches and leafs as well as the angle until Chari's shadow looked like that of a Charizard. For added effect, I then found an audio file of a Charizard's roar on my Pokedex and turned it up to the highest volume, and grabbed a potion bottle in my backpack and shook it up. holding the potion next to Chari's head and holding the Pokedex up above my head, I pressed the play button. The Pokedex let out a mighty roar that got the attention of the thugs. I quickly told Chari to use ember and pulled the spray trigger on the potion bottle as he did, causing the flammable liquid to catch fire and create a stream of fire.

Thug1: "It's a Charizard!"

Thug2: "HOLY CRAP!"

Thug3: "what is it even doing in this part of Kanto!?"

Thug4: "who cares! just run!"

Paul: "guys, what if it's just-"

Thug1: "SHUT UP AND RUN PAUL!"

All of the thugs in the clearing ran for the hills, scared for their lives. Me and my Pokémon as well as the baby Kangaskhan jumped into the clearing and ran up to the cages. We each began breaking the locks one by one and let the Pokémon out. The mother Kangaskhan immediately ran out of the cage and hugged the baby Kangaskhan. Once all of them were out I lead the Pokémon in the opposite direction of where the thugs ran. Once I felt we were safe I stopped and spent some time making sure all of the Pokémon were ok before grabbing my stuff and walking back towards the path I was on. Just then the mother Kangaskhan grabbed my shoulder and pulled me back.

Mother Kangaskhan: "Kanga!"

Red: "hmm? is something wrong?"

The mother Kangaskhan looked around and then grabbed something from under some bushes. Se then proceeded to hand it to me. It was a golden yellow berry that I had seen in my mother's magazines before. From what I had read, it was a very rare type of berry that was native to the Viridian Forest and that Pokémon only gave to those they respect, trust, and admire. I was really touched to receive such a gift. I quickly put it in a collective plastic case I was previously keeping my favorite card in and put it in my backpack's berry pouch, before putting it back on.

Red: "thank you! That means a lot to me. Really I don't think I deserve it but...thank you! You take care now! bye!"

Mother Kangaskhan: "Kangas!"

Baby Kangaskhan: "Khan!"

Waving back at the Pokémon I left with Chari and Poli. After finding the path again I kept walking towards the forest exit. While I was walking I saw the thugs wrapped up in string shot webs. They asked me for help but instead I just took a picture and left. Eventually I found my way out of the forest and headed towards Pewter city. At the edge of the city I saw a sign that read "Welcome to Pewter City, The stone gray city". _"I made it!"_ I thought to myself. _"I finally made it! It's almost time for my first gym battle! Pewter City gym here I come!"_. Just as I was about to take my first step into the city I heard a Pikachu call out. Looking over I saw a Pikachu being chased by an angry mob. I was about to ask what the hell was going on but then the Pikachu leaped over my head, grabbed my lucky baseball cap, and kept running with it on its head.

Red: "HEY! what the hell!?

Pikachu: "ka pi-i pi-i Kachu!"

* * *

 _Saving..._

 _Adventure saved!_

* * *

 **Pika's lines translated**

Pika-speak: ka pi-i pi-i Kachu!

English: My hat now bitch!

* * *

hey guys! hope you liked this chapter! yeah I know it's short but hey, you try coming up with something exciting for Viridian Forest. When you go through it in the games literally nothing exciting happens!

Anyway, be sure to favorite and review, yadayadayada, you know the drill. JS out!


	5. Chapter 5 catch that electric rat!

_Continue:_

 _Pewter City_

 _Player: Red_

 _Time: 4:00_

 _Badges 0_

 _Pokedex: 2/151_

* * *

Red POV

Red: "HEY! what the hell!?

Pikachu: "ka pi-i pi-i Kachu!"

I had just gotten to Pewter city, future sight of my first gym battle, when my hat was stolen by a runaway Pikachu. understandably angry, I ran after it ahead of everyone else that was chasing it. As we chased after it the Pikachu leapt over tree branches, ducked in and out of holes in the stone walls around some of the buildings in pewter city, and knocked things over, obviously trying to lose us or slow us down. The whole time I didn't give up chasing it, wanting my lucky hat back. Then unfortunately the Pikachu ducked into a mouse hole, dropping the hat and causing me to slam into a wall in the process. As I rubbed my head and put my hat back on I saw the crowd that was chasing after the Pikachu run up. One of them crouched down and reached into the mouse hole, searching around for the Pikachu. After a moment he sighed and stood back up.

Guy: "dangit! It got away again!"

Red: "again? does this happen often for you guys?"

older Woman: "that gat dang Pikachu has been terrorizing Pewter city for 3 years!"

younger woman: "ever since it's trainer abandoned it that Pikachu's been nothin' but trouble for us!"

teenager: "it like, stole my favorite CD"

Hippie: "and my wicker basket man"

Guy: "we've been trying to run it out of town but everytime we do it zaps us and runs off"

Red: "terrorizing? It's a Pikachu, can it really be that bad?"

Instead of answering everyone in the crowd pointed to their left. Looking over I was shocked at what I saw. There were 3 buildings that looked decrepit and looked like they were falling apart. Around the buildings were scorch marks and ash that looked like a bomb had hit. There were also downed power lines nearby. I was flabbergasted at the pure destruction in front of me. How could a Pikachu cause that much damage?

Guy: "that was during a thunder storm. Every chance it gets it charges up electricity from storms and destroys whatever it can. Thank goodness no one was living there"

woman: "we need to run that Pikachu out of town before it kills us all!"

The crowed seemed to get riled up at that. All of them were yelling and seemed like they were ready to draw blood. I knew the little guy was pretty vicious, but being someone who had been around Pokémon his whole life, I couldn't just stand by and let anything bad happen to a Pokémon. Turning towards the crowd I waved my hands to get their attention.

Red: "HEY! I know the Pikachu is causing a lot of trouble but you can't just run it out of it's home! It just needs a good trainer to keep it in line!"

Guy: "well none of us are catching that thing! so what do you suppose we do?"

Red: "just leave it to me! I'll catch the little guy for ya"

* * *

/later that night, at pewter city museum/

I was waiting in the Pewter city museum with the rest of the people trying to get rid of the Pikachu. I had been told Pikachu liked to hang out there so I figured that this would be the best place to set a trap for it. I put an apple near a fossil in the museum near the door, and waited behind another fossil in the museum. After waiting for a while the door opened and the Pikachu walked in. After looking around and not seeing us it walked in and shut the door. As it walked in it noticed the apple and went for it. _I got him!_ I thought to myself. _you're mine you stupid Pikachu!_. As Pikachu began eating I gave the signal to spring the trap. A net was dropped on the Pikachu which held itself down using a combination of magnets on the end of the rope and metal plates on the floor. As the Pikachu attempted to struggle out of it the people who were helping me each positioned themselves at each of the exits. I then walked up and let Pikachu out. Pikachu then hopped down and looked at me, angrily.

Pikachu: "Chu! piii'Pi kaa pi-i kachu kaaa!?"

Red: "I'm here to battle you Pikachu!"

Pikachu looked at me confused, then burst out laughing.

Pikachu: "Chu!? piii Chuu'pi pikachu piika kaa!"

Red: "I'm serious! you've been causing a lot of trouble 'round here Pikachu! I'm here to battle you. And If I win then you're coming with me Pikachu!"

Pikachu scoffed. He then got down on all four of his paws and got in a stance reminiscent of a Tauros ready to charge, sparks jumping in and out of it's cheek pouches. Taking this as a sign that it wanted to battle I took out Poli's Pokeball and threw it. Poli popped out and the people around us formed a ring with us in the middle. Poli attacked with water gun but Pikachu managed to dodge and attack with thundershock. as the electric jolt hit Poli it seemed to do a lot of damage, but Poli still managed to get back up. I quickly realized that Poli was weak to electric type attacks. Calling Poli back, I sent out Chari, who popped out of his pokeball with a small burst of fire for effect. Pika once again stood in a Tauros like stance, cheeks sparking with electricity. Chari was standing in it's normal ready stance, eyes locked on the opponent, one foot behind the other putting him at a side stance, claws raised above his head, and fangs peeking out of it's mouth. I'd only seen this stance from Chari a couple times, but I'd be lying if I said it wasn't pretty bad ass.

Red: "Chari! use scratch and ember!"

The Pikachu and Chari charged at each other, claws out on both. As they started attempting to scratch each other, claws clashing over and over again, they attacked each other with fire and electricity. This went on for a while, fire and electricity flying everywhere, and claws clashing. The mix of fire and electricity in the air upped the tension, and made the battle even more exciting. suddenly, the Pikachu was hit by one of Chari's fire attacks. The Pikachu reeled back, and then Chari hit him with scratch while he was distracted. Quickly recovering, Pikachu let out a flurry of electric attacks which Chari dodged again and again. Unfortunately Chari was hit by one, taking quite a bit of damaged, but he managed to get back up. Pika gave a small smug "chu" and a smirk.

Red: "grrr...Chari, use fire spin!"

The flame on Chari's tale seemed to flare up and grow as it charged towards Pikachu, who charged forward at the same time. Pikachu once again hit Chari with quick attack, but was then nocked back by Chari's tail. As Pikachu got up and shook it off it was surrounded by flames launched from Chari's tail. Seeing that Pikachu was almost done for I called Chari back and dug a pokeball out of my pokeball. I threw the Pokeball at the Pikachu, hitting it on the head. The Pikachu was sucked in as the Pokeball hit the ground. The pokeball shook once, twice, a third time, the made a click-bon sound. The Pikachu had been caught! As everyone cheered I stomped the flames out, picked the pokeball up, and held it up victoriously.

* * *

/later outside Pewter city gym/

I had just gone to the Pokémon center, healed up, and came to the pewter city gym. I sent out all 3 of my Pokémon, including the Pikachu I had caught earlier. Now free of the pokeball, the Pikachu attempted to make a run for it. It was quickly stopped however by my other 2 Pokémon. I stepped up in front of Pikachu and kneeled down.

Red: "ok, listen Pikachu, I know you're probably not my biggest fan right now-"

Pikachu: "pi-pika Pikachu!"

Red: "BUT I think we can work this out. You're angry because you're last trainer didn't like you huh?"

Pikachu: "...Kachu"

Red: "well, I'm not going to do that to you. I wanna be your pal Pikachu! Together we can be a great team! just give me a chance!"

Pikachu seemed to consider it for a second, but then unsurprisingly he turned his head away in a humph. I was disappointed at first, but then I got an idea. Shrugging I stood up and started to walk away.

Red: "alright, I guess I'll just leave ya here with the people who want you out of their city. No tellin' what they'll do to ya"

This seemed to work as Pikachu quickly ran in front of me, seemingly begging me not to leave him there. Smirking, I knelt down and held out my hand. Sighing the Pikachu held out his paw, shaking my hand.

Red: "welcome to the team Pikachu. Now you're going to need a nickname...how about Pika?"

Pika: "Pika! Pikachu!"

Red: "Pika it is!"

I called Pika and the rest of my Pokémon back. I attached their Pokeballs to my belt and walked towards the door of the gym. This was it. I was about to challenge my first gym. Everything I'd done was building up to this point. This was the first big challenge of my Pokémon journey. I took a deep breath to calm my nerves, and then I opened the door. I walked in and was met with a dark, rocky room. Unable to see much I carefully walked forward. Suddenly, spot lights in the corner of the room switched on, startling me. The spotlights turned toward what seemed like a combination of a wrestling ring and a league regulation Pokémon battle field. Then all of the lights in the room switched on, blinding me. Then, I heard a familiar voice.

?: "well, I was wondering when you would get here"

As my eyes adjusted I realized who it was. It was the spiky haired man who had talked to me after my battle with Blue. He was standing in the wrestling ring like battle field, looking smug and ready to battle. I was shocked to discover that this guy was Pewter city gym leader Brock. When I met him I though he was just some really smart trainer, but I never thought he was a gym leader. Walking up I stepped into the ring, still trying to process the fact that he was a gym leader.

Brock: "well trainer, are you ready for battle?"

* * *

 _Saving..._

 _Game Saved!_

* * *

 _Who's that Pokémon?_

After birth, its back swells and hardens into a shell. It powerfully sprays foam from its mouth.

answer will be in the next chapter

* * *

Hey guys! hope you liked this chapter, even though I wrote it in literally a couple hours. Anyway be sure to stay tuned for the next chapter and maybe leave a question for Red or Blue in the review section! see ya in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6 Battle for the badge I!

Continue:

 _Pewter City_

 _Player: Red_

 _Time: 5:00_

 _Badges 0_

 _Pokedex: 2/151_

* * *

Red POV

Brock: "well trainer, are you ready for battle?"

Red: "you're the gym leader?"

I walked up to the wrestling ring style battle field, still shocked. Brock walked up to me and stood with his arms crossed, smiling.

Brock: "well, who did you expect?"

Red: "someone I didn't already meet"

Brock: "well sorry, but you got me. Now, do you have an answer to my question?"

I thought back to the question he had asked. _what do my Pokémon mean to me...?_ I thought to myself. _Well, They definitely aren't tools...but...partners and friends could both fit...and they are kind of like pets..._. I looked up at the gym leader and shrugged, unsure of how to answer.

Red: "I don't have an answer yet sir, but...I know they aren't tools"

Brock: "I see. Maybe this battle will help you make up your mind. You don't have any badges right?"

I looked up at him with one eyebrow raised, unsure what he was talking about.

Red: "Badges?"

Brock: "when you beat a gym you win a badge. I guess that means you don't have any..."

Brock walked up to a case containing 6 pokeballs, all with what I assumed was the badge of the gym glued to the top of the ball. He grabbed 2 and walked back to the ring.

Brock: "since you don't have any, I'll just use these 2. ready kid?"

Red: "ready!"

Nodding, Brock threw one of the pokeballs out to the middle of the ring. When the ball hit the ground a geodude popped out. Grabbing Chari's pokeball from my belt I threw it out into the ring. The ball popped open and Chari popped out, looking ready to battle. On the right side of the ring a screen turned on displaying both of our Pokémon and 2 green bars representing their HP. Before we began I quickly scoped out the field. It was a sandy field with rocks sticking out in the corners, but it was also on a platform and surrounded by ropes like a wrestling ring. " _Obviously it's designed to give rock and ground types an advantage..."_ I thought to myself, _I think the best strategy would be to attack and evade"_.

Red: "Chari! use scratch then get out fast!"

Brock: "Geodude! use defense curl then tackle!"

Chari charged forward, claws out and ready to strike. As he charged forward the Geodude began spinning quickly, and a faint blue energy field surrounded him. As soon as Chari's claws hit a loud screech could be heard, sounding like rock scraping against metal and bone. No idea how I know what that sounds like but whatever. Chari was then launched off, hitting the ropes at the edge of the ring. As Chari got up the Geodude rapidly span towards him and hit him, launching him back towards my side of the ring. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in the same place on my body where Chari got hit. Ignoring it I called over to Chari to see if he's ok, as he was getting back up.

Red: "Chari! are you alright!?"

Chari: "Char! Charmander! Char!"

Red: "alright. Use Scratch and ember!"

Brock: "defense curl and tackle again!"

The Geodude once again began rapidly spinning. This time however Chari just waited, claws out and ready to strike. Suddenly he found a weak point and quickly charged and slashed at it, sending the Geodude flying backwards. The Geodude got up and tried to tackle Chari but before it could Chari send out a small burst of fire that hit Geodude and sent him flying back again. When Geodude got up again Brock ordered it to attack again. I ordered Chari to attack as well. Chari and Geodude charged toward each other, Geodude using tackle and defense curl and Chari using ember growl and scratch. For whatever reason, whenever Chari got hit I seemed to feel his pain. It was like we were connected. Just then, it clicked in my mind. _"That's it! That's what he was trying to tell me!"_ I thought to myself, _"My Pokémon and I are friends and partners! I need to think of what they need just as much as what I need! That's the only way I can win!"_. As Chari got knocked over to my side of the field to check on him.

Red: "Chari! Are you ok!?"

Chari: *tired* "Ch-Charmander..."

I looked over at the screen. The both Chari and the Geodude were in the red. Smiling I pulled out Chari's pokeball and called him back in. Brock saw this and gave a slight smile.

Red: "you did a good job Chari! take a breather, k?"

Brock: "you're not giving up, are you trainer?"

I could tell he wasn't saying this to piss me off, it was more like banter between friends. with a smirk I got up, turned my hat backwards, and grabbed Pika's pokeball off my belt.

Red: "you must not know me very well Brock! I'm just getting started! Pika go!"

I sent out Pika with a determined yell. Pika stood in front of the Geodude, cheeks sparking with electricity. Brock seemed like he was confused, but I didn't let it throw me off. Upon my order, Pika charged forward and used mega punch over and over. The Geodude attempted to dodge and throw it off with defense curl, but Pika stayed in and kept going until the Geodude fainted. Pika scampered back to my side of the field and I gave him a victory high-five. Brock gave a proud smile, realizing his lessons had stuck. He then called back Geodude and sent out his next Pokémon, an Onix. It was very tall, which intimidated me and Pika, but we were both determined to win and wouldn't give up.

Brock: "It seems you finally realized what I was trying to teach you. Have an answer yet?"

Red: "actually, yeah! My Pokémon are my friends and my partners"

Brock: "exactly. Now lets see if you can use that to take down Onix"

Red: "alright. Pika use thundershock!"

Pika let out a burst of lightning that hit the Onix, however to my surprise nothing happened. As Pika's attack ended the Onix seemed fine. Me and Pika were both shocked.

Brock: "Electric attacks have no effect on ground types. I thought you knew that"

Red: "now you tell me. Pika use mega punch!"

Brock: "Onix! Tail whip!"

Pika charged forward, ready to use mega punch again. Before he could connect however Onix swung his tail sending Pika flying towards the wall. Pika hit the wall pretty hard and sunk to the ground with a strained, defeated "kachu, Pi piii...Pi'pi kachu...". I ran over to see if Pika was ok. He hadn't fainted but he was hurt to the point where he definitely couldn't battle anymore. I picked Pika up, sprayed him with a potion, and scratched between his hears, causing Pika to give a happy yet still strained squeak. I then took his pokeball off my belt and called Pika back.

Red: "you did a good job buddy. You deserve some rest"

Brock: "down to 2 Pokémon who can still battle. Still think you can win this Red?"

Red: "I know I can sir! I only need one of them to do it!"

Brock: "then show me"

I knew exactly how I was gonna win now. As Brock said, a Pokémon is only as strong as it's trainer and the friendship between them, and if there was one Pokémon I had a great friendship with, it was my partner, Poli. I grabbed the pokeball off of my belt and sent Poli out. Poli looked determined to win. Not to mention Poli had the advantage type wise.

Brock: "Onix use Tail whip!"

Red: "Poli! dodge and use water gun!"

The Onix swung it's tail at Poli, however Poli jumped at just the right time, dodging the hit and landing on Onix's tail. Poli quickly ran up it's tail and, before Onix knew what would happening, Poli blasted it with a water gun to the face. As Onix shook off the water and tried to recover Poli jumped off and flipped down to the ground. The Onix was clearly angry now, but Poli didn't seem the least bit worried. Seeing Poli like that filled me with determination (yes that was intentional). I knew we could win this.

Brock: "Onix use bide!"

Red: "Poli use Amnesia then hypnosis!"

Onix became engulfed in a deep red glow. Instead of attacking however, Poli used Amnesia to raise it's stats, then quickly climbed Onix's tail again. Once in a spot where Onix could see him, Poli made the swirl on his stomach spin, using hypnosis. Just as expected, Onix fell asleep. Brock seemed both shocked that his strategy had failed and proud that I had learned how to counter it. Seeing my opening I told Poli to attack again. Poli blasted Onix again and again with Water gun until it fainted. The screen changed to display a message saying I had won. Me and Poli celebrated with high fives and our signature victory pose, then looked over to Brock as he walked over. He handed me the gym's badge, a gray octagon, and a Disc.

Brock: "well done Red, you really earned these. This is the boulder badge and the TM for Bide. Good luck at the next gym"

Red: "thank you sir! I won't let you down! and thanks for the advice!"

With that I took the badge and TM and headed off to the Poke center. After healing up my Pokémon I congratulated them on a job well done with some treats and a little play time. After that I went to the Poke mart and stocked up on potions, pokeballs, antidotes and all kinds of stuff like that before I hit the road. My next stop was Cerulean City, the nearest city with a gym. However to get there I'd have to go through the tunnels in . It's not too much of a problem, but it was probably going to take forever to get through the tunnels. As I walked through the route leading there, I planned out how I was going to get through with the limited resources I had. When I got there however I noticed a girl in a black dress with brown hair and lavender gloves yelling at one of those thugs with the black uniforms. I was going to leave it alone but then I heard her yell "GIVE ME BACK MY FOSSIL YOU JERK!". Curious I decided to jump in and help.

* * *

 _Saving Game..._

 _Game Saved!_

* * *

Answer to last chapter's who's that Pokémon:

Squirtle

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Be sure to follow favorite and leave a review. See ya next time!


End file.
